Dave Mastiff
David Minton is an English professional wrestler. He is best known for his work throughout the English independent circuit as Dave Mastiff and has worked for promotions New Generation Wrestling, International Pro Wrestling: United Kingdom, Preston City Wrestling and 4 Front Wrestling among other independent English promotions. Career Minton began wrestling in 2002. His first known match was for Revolution British Wrestling, debuting as Moralez. He wrestled from 2003 until 2011 by this name before changing his ring name to Dave Mastiff in February of that year. Minton's wrestling persona and style has been described as being a "throwback" as his 300-pound stature is visibly contrasting to the refined, muscled competitors popularly-accepted and promoted in professional wrestling. As Dave Mastiff, he is a hard, brutal wrestler with a "take no prisoners" attitude. In wrestling *'Finishing and signature moves' **Discus Lariat **Cannon Ball **Senton Bomb **Big splash *'Nicknames' **''"Bastard"'' **''"Big Bad"'' **''"Human Hate Machine"'' Championships and accomplishments * Athletik Club Wrestling ** ACW World Wrestling Championship * Anti-Watershed Wrestling ** AWW Heavyweight Championship * Be. Catch Company ** BCC Championship * International Pro Wrestling: United Kingdom **IPW:UK Championship (1 time) ** IPW:UK Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Jack Storm *'Preston City Wrestling' **Preston City Wrestling Heavyweight Championship (1 time) * Pro Wrestling Elite ** PWE World Heavyweight Championship * Revolution Pro Wrestling ** RPW British Heavyweight Championship * Real Quality Wrestling ** RQW Tag Team Championship * World Of Sport Wrestling ** WOS Championship (1 time, inaugural) External links *Twitter *Dave Mastiff CAGEMATCH Profile *Facebook *Revolution Pro Wrestling Profile *New Generation Wrestling Profile *Pro Wrestling Elite Profile Category:English wrestlers Category:2002 debuts Category:1 Pro Wrestling alumni Category:3 Count Wrestling alumni Category:4 Front Wrestling alumni Category:Alternative Wrestling World alumni Category:Be. Catch Company alumni Category:British Hybrid Wrestling alumni Category:Celtic Wrestling alumni Category:Fight Club: PRO alumni Category:Frontier Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:Future Championship Wrestling alumni Category:FWA Academy alumni Category:Herts And Essex Wrestling alumni Category:House Of Pain Wrestling alumni Category:New Generation Wrestling current roster Category:Norton British Wrestling alumni Category:Premier British Wrestling alumni Category:Premier Promotions alumni Category:Pro Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Elite current roster Category:Real Quality Wrestling alumni Category:Revolution Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Ring of Honor alumni Category:SAS Wrestling alumni Category:South Wales Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Southside Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:Triple X Wrestling alumni Category:Union Of European Wrestling Alliances alumni Category:Westside Xtreme Wrestling alumni Category:Wrestle Midlands alumni Category:Irish Whip Wrestling alumni Category:Eventos de Wrestling Europeo alumni Category:AMP Wrestling alumni Category:A-Merchandise alumni Category:Pro Wrestling NOAH alumni Category:Scottish Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:Devon Wrestling Association alumni Category:Pro Wrestling 101 alumni Category:Grand Pro Wrestling alumni Category:British Allstar Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:Dynamic Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Full House Wrestling current roster Category:Pro Evolution Wrestling alumni Category:All Star Wrestling current roster Category:Future Pro Wrestling alumni Category:House Of Pain: Evolution alumni Category:Insane Championship Wrestling alumni Category:International Pro Wrestling: United Kingdom current roster Category:Preston City Wrestling current roster Category:Pro Wrestling Kingdom alumni Category:Progress Wrestling current roster Category:Tidal Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Total Nonstop Action Wrestling alumni Category:True Grit Wrestling alumni Category:Athletik Club Wrestling alumni Category:ATTACK! Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Italian Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Ohio Valley Wrestling alumni Category:Revolution British Wrestling alumni Category:Wu Tech wrestling alumni Category:X Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:UK Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:Living people Category:Male wrestlers Category:WWE NXT UK current roster